


Auction

by dubutokki



Series: Hope we always feel like home [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, cai xukun is mentioned for 2 paragraphs or so, lowkey possessive behavior, mentioned nomin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubutokki/pseuds/dubutokki
Summary: Student council president Mark finds his (not-known-to-the-university) mate's name on the list of people to be auctioned as one-day boyfriend/girlfriend.





	Auction

**Author's Note:**

> The One-Day Bf/Gf Auction - happens annually. Clubs send representatives for the auction, all the money from the winning bid goes to club funds.  
> Mating - in this AU, mating/claiming doesn't need to be sexual (bec there are definitely ace wolves). It's more of a courting period, then a ritual ceremony where the pair give each other the claiming bite. Also, no heats and ruts.
> 
> Tbh you can read this without the abo stuff, I'm just a sucker for the eye-changing-color thing. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Posted for fun, as usual. Not beta-ed, so sorry for any mistakes! Enjoy!

“Hyung.” Mark looks up from scrutinizing the budget proposal for the school fair to see Jaemin, the student council secretary, grinning down at him. “I gotta go to dance practice now, but I already sorted the remaining papers. These,” he says as he hands Mark a small stack of papers, “needs your approval and signature. The remaining ones on my desk are ready to be returned to the clubs.”

Mark grins back at him. Thank the heavens for the existence of one Na Jaemin. “Thanks Nana. You can go now, say hi to Jisungie and Jeno for me.” 

Jaemin picks up his bag and waves at him while walking to the door. He stops, and faces Mark with a mischievous smile, which catches Mark’s attention. 

“By the way hyung, you might want to check the list submitted by the clubs regarding their volunteers for the annual auction.” With that, he steps out of the room with a final wave, leaving a confused president behind. 

  
\------  


“Lee Donghyuck.” 

Said boy flinched at the cold tone. He was used to being on the end of such disapproving tones given his penchant for pranks and his sassiness, but his alpha usually didn’t sound this… angry. _Shit, he must have found out already. Na Jaemin, I will end you. I told you to sneak that particular sheet in!_

He turns with a wide innocent grin, hoping to dispel the situation before it worsens. “Hi Markiepoo! You’re home early today, did the student council finally get tired of your face?” 

Mark merely raised an eyebrow at the younger boy. “Care to explain why I found your name on the list of people volunteering to be auctioned?” 

Donghyuck winced. Jeno better say goodbye to his mate because he really is going to kill Nana. “Well hyung, to be fair I did not exactly volunteer so your information is incorrect and-“

“Donghyuck. Answer me.” 

He sighs and proceeds to explain, hands flailing around. “Okay, so Yeri-noona volunteered me, saying shit about it being tradition for the next head of the drama club and me having to do it because she did it last year. I honestly did try to get out of it y’know, but the others already agreed and won’t listen to me. And I couldn’t really give any valid excuse as to why I can’t participate short of revealing that I’m already claimed. It’s just a day anyway, I don’t really think it’ll hurt anybody…?”

Mark bites the inside of his cheek in annoyance, furrowing his brows. He absolutely hates it when his decisions backfire on him. Nobody at their university, except for their pack, knew that he and Hyuck were mates, and have been for quite a while now. He can’t even remember why he asked Hyuck if they can hide their status, probably something regarding his image as a student council member and how they mated young or something along those lines. The two of them just got used to giving vague answers regarding their status as time went by. Most of the students just saw them as best friends, but some of the more perceptive ones probably know that they are something more. 

Unfortunately, Hyuck’s club president wasn’t one of the more perceptive ones. The idea of Donghyuck being auctioned to be somebody else’s boyfriend for a day, doing couple-y things with somebody else for a day… Mark’s eyes flash red and his alpha growls at the thought. _Not a goddamn chance in hell._

Well, technically this was his shitty mistake since he was the one who requested that they lie low, so he’s the one responsible for the clean-up. He’s probably lost years of his life stressing as student council president, might as well pull a few strings to compensate for the loss. 

_Not today, Satan. Not today, and not ever._

  
\-----  


“MARK LEE, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!” 

Kim Yerim barged into the council office, startling most of the council members who have been quietly doing their work on their own desks. Mark, however, remained unbothered and continued reading and signing his paperworks. That is, until Yeri marched right in front of him, waving a piece of paper in front of his face. At the corner of his eye, he can see an out-of-breath Donghyuck entering the room. _Huh. He must’ve tried to stop Yeri from coming here._

“Mark, hello, look at me while I’m talking to you dumbass. What does this note mean?!?!” 

Mark sighs, accepting the fact that he won’t get any work done until he deals with Yeri. Still, he continues reading the paper. “I’m sure you can read Yeri, I remember you being the Professor’s favorite in LIT201. Nevertheless, it means what it says: the drama club is allowed to participate in the annual auction, provided that they replace their volunteer.” 

“But why?!?! I know you’re protective and all (“More like possessive.” “Shut up Nana!”) of your best friend but Hyuck is the best we can offer at the drama club! A lot of alphas and betas have already been asking if he’s gonna be auctioned, even some omegas!” 

(“Yeri-noona’s not really helping your case, is she?” “I SAID SHUT UP NANA UGH IF YOU JUST SIGNED IT INSTEAD OF HIM LIKE I ASKED YOU THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN!”) 

Mark very nearly growled, catching himself at the last minute. “Yes, well, this annual auction is supposed to be a voluntary event. Donghyuck, as he said himself, did not volunteer to be the drama club representative,” he says as calmly as he could. 

“Okay, so it’s true that I was the one who volunteered Donghyuck, but we already talked and he said he was okay with it? (Mark shoots a quick glare at Donghyuck, who promptly hides behind Jaemin.) Mark, dude, come on. Do you know that Cai Xukun already pledged to auction for Hyuck? (”Wait, what the fuck, he did?!” “Ughhh does he still not get the message? I turn him down WEEKLY.”) The amount of money we can mooch off Xukun, we can’t let that pass!” 

At the mention of the hated name, the pen Mark was holding snapped. That annoying exchange student alpha that won’t back off even if Hyuck already turned him down? Him? Breathing the same air as Hyuck, spending time with Hyuck, going on a date with Hyuck, holding Hyuck’s hand? _Abso-fucking-lutely not._

“Yes, well, even if Donghyuck did indeed agree to volunteer, he’s still violating the only rule set for the auction.” 

(“Wait, what? Bitch, what’s hyung doing?” “Hoe, do you think I have any idea?!) 

Yeri furrows her eyebrows. “But the only rule prohibiting people from participating is if they are in the courtship period or are already mated? And I know for a fact that Hyuck isn’t entertaining any suitors right now. Actually, come to think of it, he hasn’t accepted any suitors since entering university.” 

Mark smirks. “That’s because he’s mated. Been mated since high school, actually. And his alpha definitely doesn’t approve of him being auctioned off to be someone else’s boyfriend for a day.” 

Yeri and the rest of the eavesdropping council members gape at him. At the back, Jaemin and Donghyuck are shocked for an entirely different reason. “I can’t believe I owe Injun money now, how the fuck did he predict this?” Jaemin quietly whines to Donghyuck, who’s still staring disbelievingly at Mark. 

Yeri shakes herself out of stupor. “What do you mean he’s mated?! Since when??? What- How- Where’s his alpha then? I don’t see any alphas around that are close enough to him? Does he go to another school then? I swear Mark Lee, if you’re just making this up so that Hyuck can’t participate in the auction-“

“Me.” Mark cuts off Yeri’s rant. Yeri stops, raising an eyebrow. “You what?” 

Mark finally looks straight at Yeri, eyes shifting to his crimson alpha eyes. “It’s me. I’m his alpha.” 

A pin dropping could be heard in the stunned silence left in the wake of that statement. Until Yeri lets out a shout, looking alternately at the smirking Mark and at Donghyuck, whose eyes have turned golden in response to his alpha’s calling, thereby confirming the alpha’s statement. 

_**“WHAT?!?!?”** _

“Well then, now that that’s out in the open…” Mark leans in his seat, crossing his arms, a dangerous tone in his suddenly steely voice. 

“Care to tell me about all these alphas and betas that are apparently lining up for MY omega?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Some additional tidbits in the story that I was too lazy to put:  
> \- Markhyuck mated before Mark entered university because he was scared somebody else will snatch Hyuck up; it doesn't matter anyway since even their grandparents knew they'd end up together  
> \- Dreamies + Lucas are a subpack of NCT; Mark and Lucas are co-head alphas  
> \- Renjun and Jaemin made a bet on how markhyuck's status will be outed to everybody; Renjun bet that because Hyuck is a (supposedly) single campus hottie, he'll be dragged into the auction and Mark's jealousy will cause him to spill  
> \- 30 minutes after the entire fiasco, the whole university is mourning because of two campus hotties that were apparently never actually available  
> \- Drama club is not the only rejected application. Dance club submitted Jisung as representative without Jaemin's knowledge. Jaemin personally tore the application in front of the club president and sweetly told him to find another representative. 
> 
> If you can't tell, I'm a sucker for HyuckMin bestfriendship. Smooches and 127 years of good luck for any and all that can figure out why Cai Xukun is mentioned. ;)


End file.
